A conventional image forming apparatus has a function of estimating a surface temperature of a photoconductor based on a counting result by a counting module that performs addition when the photoconductor is being driven and performs subtraction when the photoconductor is stopped.
However, in such an image forming apparatus, regardless of a usage state of the image forming apparatus, when the photoconductor is stopped, the counting module performs the subtraction irrespective of the temperature of the photoconductor. Therefore, for example, there is a problem that an estimation error of the temperature may occur since a count value for estimating the temperature is added or subtracted in the same manner, even when the photoconductor is in an overheated state or when the temperature of the photoconductor is not high enough.